d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Patrick Lee Harmon/Explanation of NPCs Created By Me
My NPCs for Star Wars are a bit different from the standards normally used. First, I don't use the point system to get the stats for the six ability scores. Instead, I give each NPC the stats I believe they should have, and make them as realistic as possible, and challenging without being superpowers. The more important the challenge; the better these stats will be. None of the NPCs will have all high scores as everybody has weaknesses...even if those weaknesses are not as prominent in them as in others. Second major difference is the number of skill points, and extra feats an NPC may have. These extra skills and feats are areas the NPC has trained in beyond and above their standard class and adventure experiences. Instead, these are obtained from spending money (credits, precious gems, etc...), and from spending downtime between adventures with a teacher. Depending on the skill or feat to be learned, and the rank increase in a skill will determine how much time and money is spent on the learning. I have found this system makes the NPCs more challenging, and more realistic. To balance this, my players get the same chances. In all cases, NPC or otherwise, the character never has more ranks in a skill than the max number of ranks listed for their class or classes. Last of all, I use my own template for my NPCs; which others are more than willing to use along with any NPCs I create. Furthermore, any main character NPCs I tend to upgrade their stats by any place between 1d4+1 and 1d6+1. This makes them also seem more realistic, and I also apply the same from above to them as well. Thus, though these will not be found anywhere in here...you can still apply the system to them. In either case, have fun, and enjoy the NPCs. I look forward to sharing with you all. For extra skills points to be added in I use the following system below: * New Skill: Costs 1000 Credits and takes three months training. * From 1 up to 2: Costs 1000 Credits, and takes three months training. (No Break) * From 2 up to 3: Costs 1200 Credits, and takes four months training. (No Break) * From 3 up to 4: Costs 1500 Credits, and takes four months training. (No Break) * From 4 up to 5: Costs 1750 Credits, and takes six months of training. (1 Month Break) * From 5 up to 6: Costs 2000 Credits, and takes six months of training. (1 Month Break) * From 6 up to 7: Costs 2500 Credits, and takes nine months of training. (2 Month Break) * From 7 up to 8: Costs 3000 Credits, and takes a year of training. (4 Month Break) * From 8 up to 9: Costs 4000 Credits, and takes two years of training. (6 Month Break) * From 9 up to 10: Costs 6000 Credits, and takes three years of training. (9 Month Break) ''For Force Skills, the time in training is multiplied by 1.5xs. Training is also at the discretion of the Order that the Force Wielder is a part of...Sith, Jedi, Force Witches of Dathomir, Sorcerers of Tund, etc... Monetary costs may be higher depending on the each organization's view of such concerns. There is no training for skills beyond ten ranks. From there, experience alone must carry the NPCs as there is only just so much one can learn from teachers and texts. '' Patrick Lee Harmon 23:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Patrick Lee Harmon Category:Star Wars Category:Blog posts